wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz 7.3
Buzz 7.3 is the third chapter of Buzz. Taylor has lunch with Rachel, E88 thugs arrive. Taylor shrouds herself in bugs and intervenes. Plot Taylor arrives back at the dog sanctuary, giving Rachel some of the food she has brought. While eating, one of the dogs approaches Taylor in an attempt to get her to hand over some of the food. When Taylor remarks that the dog is very pretty, Rachel laughs at this and claims Taylor should never own a dog. Rachel again talks about her opinion that "most dog owners are retards" and that the worst of them are those who pick dogs based just on looking pretty. Taylor replies that she is known by the Undersiders as the most careful of the group and it would be stupid for Rachel to assume she would be different with a dog. She also explains that Rachel has to listen to explaintions people want to give rather than just dismissing any attempt at replying to Rachel's complaints. The two talk about Sirius's history and the problems most of the dogs have suffered through before Rachel started taking care of them and Rachel explains that her power doesn't repair long term damage to the dogs despite it's ability to cure disease. Their chat is interrupted as the sound of a breaking bottle announces the arrival of a group of E88 thugs. The thugs have a history with Bitch, having previously told her to leave the area. The barking of the dogs has been annoying the leader while he has been attempting to conduct business in the area and he believes that if they do kill Bitch then the barking will be enough of an excuse to claim the fight was started by her. One of younger members who is looking to earn his 'stripes' has a gun, preventing the fight from being one-sided in Bitch's favour. Taylor texts the other Undersiders, relaying directions to Brian when he is the only one to reply. Without her costume, she is forced to use bugs to cover her up and protect her identity, completely shrouding herself within a large cloud. When she steps outside the leader of the thugs quickly orders the gunman to dispatch of the new threat. The gunshot travels through the swarm at chest height, however Taylor has taken inspiration from Brian and is crouching down, leaving the majority of the swarm body as merely an illusion. She speaks to the thugs, masking her voice with the sound of bugs and attempts to deceive them into thinking she can transform her body into bugs. After three more failed shots, the gunman turns to shoot Bitch instead. Taylor lunges for him, stabbing him in the thigh, disarming him after he falls to the ground and slashing him across the forehead to leave a messy but non-serious wound, all while avoiding touching him directly and remaining hidden in her swarm. Terrified, the thugs leave, vowing that Kaiser will hear about the incident. Taylor decides to remain longer to help out more with the dogs and give Brian a recap when he arrives. While she offers no thanks, Bitch doesn't criticise Taylor's actions and Taylor wonders if she looks less angry than usual. Major Events *Skitter engages in information sequestration just like Tattletale did; here making her appear as a Breaker rather then a Master. Trivia *There is talk about when Empire Eighty Eight coalesced. *Taylor muses on the fact that most people don't know about the ins and outs of trigger events. *The events Taylor is thinking about are the Battle at the Bank and Container ambush. Each contained instances of information sequestration. Characters Site Navigation Category:Chapters